


"I'm gonna make you scream"

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, He Loves It, IM SHOOK, Martinski, Mieczysław Stilinski, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stydia, lydia is wet because of stiles, lydia martin - Freeform, lydia wants to suck stiles off, lydias mom wonders what stiles meant, she calls him Mieczysław, stiles is seducing lydia, stiles stilinski - Freeform, stydia is endgame, stydia martinski, stydia martinski is endgame, stydia porn, stydia smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: Lydia is cheering for Stiles at a lacrosse match and when Stiles says something dirty, she can't help but think about all the stuff they did last night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an edit I saw on twitter. I don't know who made it but it was posted by https://twitter.com/StydiaxTeenwolf :)

Lydia is sitting on the bleachers, on the lacrosse field, cheering for Stiles and Scott. Mostly Stiles though.

 

Stiles is currently about to score.

"You can do it Stiles!" some random girl shouts and Lydia rolls her eyes.

I mean, what she said is true, but Lydia is lowkey jealous.

Stiles misses the goal. "Come on Stiles you can do better than that!" Lydia yells.

"That's not what you were saying last night, babe." Stiles says, and winks at her.

Oh my god. Did he just?

"What was that Lydia?" Natalie Martin, Lydia's mom says.

 

"Oh- um.." Lydia tries to answer but quickly blushes and looks down. "Oh God-"

 

He just keeps playing the game like nothing happened, like what he said didn't affect her at all, like it didn't affect her.. well, _undergarments_.

It was true though, _that was not what she said last night_. In fact, she was screaming his name all night.

 

Lydia can feel herself heat up... down there.

"Jesus" she whispers, as she's trying to be comfortable again. When Stiles said that, everyone was looking at her surprised, yet they looked like they were thinking "finally".

She's starting to zone out and keeps thinking about  _last night_. She had never felt what she felt last night. Stiles had made her feel so good. She felt loved, she felt like she was the happiest she had ever been.

 

She also had the biggest orgasm ever.

 

But that's for another story.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The game is over (it was a tie), and Lydia is searching for Stiles.

"Stiles?"

"What's up Lyds?"

He's behind her, how did he even get behind her without her noticing?

She gasps in surprise. "There you are."

He smiles confidently.

"You're such a goddamn idiot, Mieczysław."

He smiles wider.

"Why would you say that in front of _everyone_?"

 

He walks closer to her. "Well it was true, wasn't it?"

She blushes again, and he walks even closer.

"You want me" he whispers against her lips, pressing her against the wall.

Lydia moans.

"I saw your face. It affected you didn't it?"

She blushes even more and looks into his eyes.

"Yes, Stiles. It did. It made me so wet thinking of how hard you banged me yesterday. In the shower. In the garden. In the bed. Against the wall. On the table. In the goddamn closet. Is that what you want to hear, Mr. Stilinski?"

 

Stiles moaned. When she talks like that, it drives him insane. In a good way though.

She smiles, and pulls him into a long deep kiss, letting their tongues play together.

As they're kissing, she pulls her hand down his pants, and into his underwear. He is already rock hard.

"Well, looks like little Stiles here is more than ready for my mouth, huh?" she whispers against his lips.

"God, Lyds.."

"What? You don't want it?" She says teasingly.

"Fuck..." he moans as it hardens even more.

 

Lydia smiles. She did that.

 

He pulls her into a kiss again, but this time Lydia is stroking him and his whole body shivers.  
"I'm gonna make you scream" she whispers in his ear.

 

"I love you, Lydia."

"I love you too, Stiles"

And they meant it.


	2. Dirty talk, and a blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles went home after the lacrosse game, and now Lydia is giving him a well-deserved blowjob, while doing some dirty talk.

"God I love your cock" Lydia says, right before she swallows the head.

"Fuck-"

Even though her mouth is stuffed with his cock, he can see she smiles.

 

"Language, Stilinski" she says, pulling his cock out of her mouth.

"You just said you love my cock" Stiles replies

"Well, because I do."

He doesn't even get to answer before she pulls it into her mouth again, bobbing up and down, sucking it.

 

"Oh Jesus" he says, and his eyes rolls up into the back of his head.

He grabs the back of her head, pulling her closer.

Lydia loses control of her own mouth and starts sucking like her life depended on it, Stiles was caught off guard.

 

"Oh my fucking God, Lydia!" he half whispers half yells, if that makes sense?

 

She's proud of herself. She really wanted to make him feel as good and as loved as he had made her feel.

 

She pulls his cock out of her mouth and jerks him off with her hand, locking eyes with him. "Mmmh, your cock belongs in my hand and nobody else's" she says, hoping it would turn him more on.

 

"Fuck yes" he moans. Stiles honestly doesn't want this to ever end.

 

"You know how I always say 'Little Stiles' when I talk about your cock? Well maybe I shouldn't say that, because this thing is anything but little."

 

Oh my God, Lydia Martin is the Goddess of dirty talk. Maybe he should tell her?

 

"You are the Goddess of dirty talk, Lyds" Stiles says.

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Then maybe you would want to put your fat cock inside my peepee hole and bang me all night?" Lydia says, playing with his balls with one hand, and jerking his cock with her other hand.

 

That was the thing that pushed him over the edge, squirting his sperm all over her face, not even getting the chance to warn her, but she doesn't seem to mind, since she's opening her mouth trying to catch their babies. Well technically it is babies, right?

 

Lydia keeps jerking him through his orgasm, and wraps her mouth around that cock again, swallowing the rest of the creampie.

 

A few minutes passes, and Stiles is down from his high again.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I should've warned ya.." he says, feeling guilty he came all over her face.

 

"You're sorry? Stiles, babe, I love your sperm, you know that."

 

She stands up, and he pulls her into a kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. Some is still on her face though..

He moans into her, and she's satisfied with the round.

 

"You know, I should pay you back." Stiles says.

 

"Hmm.. nah, I just wanted to make you feel as good you made me feel that night."

 

He smirks, and so does she.

 

They both know he's gonna pay her back with another round anyway.


End file.
